Enlighten the Dead
Enlighten the Dead is the thirty-sixth case of the World Edition and the fourth of East Asia. It is set in Thimphu, Bhutan. Plot Previously on Criminal Case, it was discovered that there was an account called The Shadow's Strangler, and that Druk (per Marco), the dragon on the Bhutanese flag was their inspiration, resulting in the World Police Agency going to Bhutan. Unfortunately, a dead body was found in a festival square in Thimphu, halting the Blessed Rainy Day festivities that was planned to take place. The victim, a monk named Yeshey, was found brutally stabbed at his arms, hanged like a banner, and disemboweled for all to see. After the discovery of an abandoned temple and the rescue of Shen Biyu from an avalanche, there was enough evidence to reveal the killer as the victim's wife, Euphelma. Euphelma was infuriated when the detectives had confronted her about the murder. She told the detectives that they were accusing her of the murder. There, she revealed her true identity as a hitwoman, she was ordered by The Shadow's Strangler to slew Yeshey, not just because of her job, but a personal motive of her own. She confessed that she found out that Yeshey was actually a child kidnapper. Yeshey had kidnapped many children over the previous two decades. It broke her heart when she found out that she was married to a person who kidnapped children despite her knowledge of having her own criminal record. She refused the offer of giving out information about The Shadow's Strangler which earned her 30 years in prison. Shidu Fumu requested the WPA's help in finding street kid Kwan Mao (who they met in Beijing) as he had vanished and was tracked down to the Bhutanese city. Asking Nepalese hacker Tenzing Wangdi for help, he told them that he saw the kid wandering around the abandoned temple. Upon finding the kid inside a hidden bunker, the kid told them that an agent of the Shadow Strangler had took him. He also said that they left something in his jacket which they found to be a time bomb that Aisha was able to disarm in time. The detectives returned the street kid, who agreed to go back if he could return to his family as soon as possible. Finding out about the latest post, mentioning the murder of Aardarsh Yadavas from the Nepalese case, they talked to Shen Biyu about why she was following the 'Black Reminiscence" blog post. They also talked to monk Kesang (from Tibet), who helped the team acquire a recording of the Shadow Strangler giving a message to the team. Although tech analyst Mako Speltz couldn't get the voice from the recording, she was able to retrieve South Korean pop, which Vivienne managed to identify as K-pop star Park Dae-sung's newest song. Vivienne also pointed out that the lyrics from the song mentioned The Shadow Strangler multiple times, prompting the WPA to hunt down the whereabouts of the Shadow Strangler in the South Korean capital. Stats Victim *'Monk Yeshey' (found brutally stabbed, hanged like a banner, and disembowelled for all to see) Murder Weapon *'Ritual Dagger' Killer *'Euphelma' Suspects Profile *The suspect drinks baijiu *The suspect wears rubber boots *The suspect knows drum rituals Appearance *The suspect wears prayer beads Profile *The suspect drinks baijiu *The suspect wears rubber boots *The suspect knows drum rituals Appearance *The suspect wears prayer beads Profile *The suspect drinks baijiu *The suspect wears rubber boots Profile *The suspect drinks baijiu *The suspect wears rubber boots *The suspect knows drum rituals Appearance *The suspect wears prayer beads Profile *The suspect drinks baijiu *The suspect wears rubber boots *The suspect knows drum rituals Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer drinks baijiu. *The killer wears rubber boots. *The killer knows drum rituals. *The killer wears prayer beads. *The killer is six feet tall. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Festival Square. (Clues: Victim's Body, Broken Pieces, Plane Ticket) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks baijiu) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Victim's Hat) *Analyze Victim's Hat. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears rubber boots) *Examine Plane Ticket. (Result: Flight Details; New Suspect: Shidu Fumu) *Talk to Shidu Fumu about her flight into Bhutan. (New Crime Scene: Mountain Trail; Prerequisite: Flight Details revealed) *Investigate Mountain Trail. (Clues: Pile of Rocks, Tablet; Prerequisite: Fumu interrogated) *Examine Pile of Rocks. (Result: Ring Box) *Examine Ring. (Result: Wedding Ring; New Suspect: Euphelma) *Talk to Euphelma about her husband's murder. (Prerequisite: Wedding Ring identified) *Examine Tablet. (Result: Tablet) *Analyze Tablet. (06:00:00; New Suspect: Tenzing Wangdi) *Ask Tenzing Wangdi why he hacked the victim's tablet. (Prerequisite: Tablet analyzed) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Abandoned Temple. (Clues: Briefcase, Prayer's Statue; Available at start) *Examine Briefcase. (Result: Shen Biyu's ID; New Suspect: Shen Biyu) *Ask Shen Biyu why she was at the abandoned temple. (Prerequisite: Shen Biyu's ID found) *Examine Prayer's Statue. (New Suspect: Kesang) *Talk to Kesang about why he is in Bhutan. (Prerequisite: Kesang's name decoded) *Investigate Festival Stalls. (Clues: Stained Drum, Basket of Clothing, Camera; All tasks before must be completed) *Examine Stained Drum. (Result: Unknown Substance) *Analyze Unknown Substance. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows drum rituals) *Examine Basket of Clothing. (Result: Divorce Paper) *Talk to Euphelma about the victim filing a divorce against her. (Prerequisite: Divorce Paper found) *Examine Camera. (Result: Instant Photo) *Analyze Photo. (09:00:00) *Talk to Tenzing about his camera that was at the murder scene. (Prerequisite: Camera analyzed) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Rescue Shen Biyu from the avalanche on the mountain trail. (Available at start) *Investigate Snowy Mountain Trail. (Clues: Torn Photo, Defaced Banner; Available atstart) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Photo) *Talk to Shidu Fumu about her photo of Kwan Mao. (Prerequisite: Photo restored) *Examine Defaced Banner. (Result: Kesang's Banner) *Talk to Kesang about his defaced banner. (Prerequisite: Banner restored) *Investigate Prayers Hallway. (Clues: Bloody Dagger, Prayer Beads; All tasks before must be completed) *Examine Bloody Dagger. (Result: Dust Sample) *Analyze Dust. (09:00:00; The killer wears prayer beads) *Examine Prayer Beads. (Result: Prayer's Cross) *Analyze Prayer's Cross. (12:00:00; The killer is six feet tall) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Black Reminiscence (4/8). (No stars) Black Reminiscence (4/8) *Help Shidu Fumu find Kwan Mao so she can take him back to China. (Available at start) *Ask Tenzing Wangdi if he has seen a child wandering around. *Investigate Abandoned Temple. (Result: Trapdoor) *Examine Trapdoor Keypad. (Result: Trapdoor Unlocked; New Lab Sample: Kwan Mao) *Analyze Kwan Mao's Testimony. (9:00:00) *Talk to Kwan Mao about his kidnapping. (Result: New Lab Sample: Mao's Jacket) *Examine Mao's Jacket. (Result: Bomb) *Take Kwan Mao back to Shidu Fumu so they can return to China. (Reward: Burger) *Talk to Shen Biyu about the blog post that was posted recently. (Available at start) *Investigate Mountain Trail. (Result: Biyu's Purse) *Examine Biyu's Purse. (Result: Tablet) *Analyze Tablet. (6:00:00) *Ask Shen Biyu why she's following the blog post. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Ask Kesang about his offer of help finding out more about the blog post. *Investigate Festival Square. (Result: Recording) *Analyze Recording. (1:00:00) *Thank Kesang for his help. (Reward: Bhutanese Robes) *Go on to the next crime! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in the World Edition Category:East Asia